bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 Bosnia and Herzegovina Season
Year Preview Team Overview Rankings and Objectives Bosnia and Herzegovia is ranked at the start of the season #58 in the world. They started the season hiring former U-21 national standout Branislav Mikulic as their manager, with the objectives of building towards the future, while being competitive in the Euro Qualifiers, which start this season and continue through the first half of the 2011 season. New Coach Mikulic in an interview, stated that reputation isn't what he values the most in his squad selection, performance in the pitch is what he thinks as a #1 priority. In this fashion, the "fight" for some positions is guaranteed. For example, in the GK position, the veteran Kenan Hasagic will have a hard time keeping his position as youngster Asmir Begovic is currently a starter for a higher reputation team. In the same interview Mikulic stated that he will be keeping captatin Emir Spahic. Team Evaluation Key Players Kenan Hasagic, who plays for the Büyüksehir Bld. in the Turkish Super League, is a 30 year-old goalkeeper who has 32 caps for the National Team. Emir Spahic, who plays for Sevilla in the Spanish "La Liga", is a 29 year-old center back and sweeper, who has 40 caps and 2 goals for the National Team . He is currently the team captain. Zvjezdan Misimovic, who plays for Dinamo Moscow in the Russian Premier League, is a 28 year-old attacking midfielder who has 50 caps and 16 goals for the National Team Edin Dzeko , who plays for Manchester City in the English Premier League, is a 24 year-old a striker, who has 26 caps and 15 goals for the National Team. Future Stars Miralem Pjanic, who plays for the Olympique Lyonnais in the French Ligue 1, is a 20 year-old attacking midfielder, who has 16 caps and 1 goal for the National Team. Asmir Begovic, who plays for Stoke in the English Premier League, is a 23 year-old goalkeeper, who has 3 caps for the National Team. Said Husejinovic, who plays for Werder Bremen in the German Bundesliga, is a 22 year-old winger, who has 2 caps for the National Team. Senad Lulic, who plays for Lazio in the Italian Serie A, is a 24 year-old left winger, who has 1 cap for the National Team. Ermin Zec, who plays for Gençlerbirliği S.K. in the Turkish Super League, is a 22 year-old striker who has 4 caps and 1 goal for the International Team. Youth Prospects Muhamed Besic, who plays for Castilla (Reserve Team of Real Madrid) in the Spanish Segunda División B, is a 17 year-old center back who has 2 youth caps. Eldin Hadzic, who plays for Hercules in the Spanish Liga Adelante (second tier), is a 19 year-old attacking midfielder and winger, without any youth caps. Ognjen Vranjes, who plays for F.C. Krasnodar in the Russian Premier League, is a 20 year-old center back, who has 11 youth caps and 2 goals. Competitions The Bosnia and Herzegovina National Team will be playing during the second half of the 2010 season in the Euro Qualifiers for the 2012 Eurpean Championship. Bosnia and Herzegovina was drawed in Group D, alongside France, Romania, Albania, Belarus and Luxembourg. In order to have a fighting chance of getting to the playoff phase, Bosnia and Herzegovina will be fighting alongside Romania and Belarus to get that second place, and try to get to the playoff phase. Fixtures Season Review BiH | score = 3 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Qatar | goals1 = Pjanic Dzeko | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 21615 | referee = Thorsten Kinhöfer | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Luxembourg | score = 0 - 5 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = | goals2 = Salihovic Dzeko Zec | stadium = Stade Josy Barthel, Luxembourg, Luxembourg | attendance = 8050 | referee = Lee Mason (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 1 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = France | goals1 = Ibricic | goals2 = Cissé Hasagic | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35500 | referee = Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Albania | score = 4 - 5 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Dallku Raskaj Salihi | goals2 = Ibricic Dzeko Ibisevic Pjanic | stadium = Qemal Stafa, Tirana, Albania | attendance = 27337 | referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Slovakia | score = 1 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Kucka | goals2 = Pjanic Zec | stadium = Tehelné pole, Bratislava, Slovakia | attendance = 20894 | referee = Mike Jones (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Season Aftermath and Conclusions It was a very good end of year for Bosnia and Herzegovina, not only they won almost all their games, but they also grew as a team and identified themselves with a style of play. The team has a lot to work, and next year will bring tougher challenges, but the team's mentality is very positive, and they now they can get the objectives, and dream about more. FIFA Ranking Right after Mikulic took charge, the team dropped a few places and got to their lowest ranking at 60. But after that, the victories in the pitch were included in the ranking and they finished the year at 45. ]] Best Players #Edin Dzeko was the best player, scoring a massive 7 goals, and also adding 1 assist. Average rating: 8.20 #Miralem Pjanic came in second, with 3 goals and 3 assists, he was a great addition to the squad. Average rating: 7.84 #Sejad Salihovic was completes the podium, with a goal and an assist, in 3 matches. Average rating: 7.57 #Ermin Zec was a great surprise, came in when Vedad Ibisevic missed two games with an injury, playing one as a starter, and other two from the bench. He bagged 2 goals and an assist. Average rating: 7.43 #Emir Spahic, the team's captain was a key player in the back, he played 4 full games, had 2 assists and was great at the defense play. Average rating: 7.43 Best Eleven best eleven for the 2010 season.]] best eleven bench for the 2010 season.]] Next Season Forecast It's going to be a tough season in 2011, as the team faces its rivals in their path, in order to get to that second place in the group, Belarus and Romania. The season kicks-off with a friendly in Atlanta, USA, against Mexico in the beginning of February, and then continues with the remainder of the UEFA Euro Qualifiers. The last match of group D is played in October, an away match against France. Hopefully, the team can achieve their dream and add a couple more official matches, the playoffs for the UEFA Euro.